captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Tsubasa (MCD)
Captain Tsubasa (キャプテン翼 kyaputen tsubasa) is a Sega Mega CD game developed by Tecmo. It was released in September 30, 1994. It has the same style as the rest of Tecmo's Captain Tsubasa games but with better graphics and sound (voice acting). Story The game follows the manga version of the first series. The plots begins with Tsubasa Ozora's first encounter with Genzo Wakabayashi in the Kids' Dream arc, and ends with Tsubasa's final confrontation with Kojiro Hyuga in the 16th National middle school tournament. It connects with both the original manga and the Captain Tsubasa (Tecmo game series). Design Nankatsu, Meiwa, Toho and other teams had some reminicent of the 1994 anime in their jersey designs. As for other team squads, some players such as the Minamiuwa alternative squads were renamed in order to fill-in-the-gaps of unknown players of the opponent squads during the Kids' Dream and Boys' Fight arcs. Gallery |-|Art= Captain Tsubasa (MCD) 1.png Captain Tsubasa (MCD) 2.png |-|Nankatsu= Nankatsu SC (MCD) 1.png|Nankatsu SC Nankatsu SC (MCD) 2.png Wakabayashi (MCD) 1.png|Wakabayashi Wakabayashi (MCD) 2.png Wakabayashi (MCD) 3.png Wakabayashi (MCD) 4.png Wakabayashi (MCD) 5.png Wakabayashi (MCD) 6.png Wakabayashi (MCD) 7.png|Wakabayashi & Mikami Morisaki (MCD) 1.png|Morisaki Golden Combi (MCD) 1.png|Nankatsu Golden Combi Golden Combi (MCD) 2.png|Twin Shot Misaki (MCD) 1.png|Misaki Misaki (MCD) 2.png|Dribble Misaki (MCD) 3.png|Jumping Volley Misaki (MCD) 4.png Misaki (MCD) 5.png |-|Nankatsu (2)= Nankatsu (MCD) 1.png|Nankatsu Nankatsu (MCD) 2.png Nankatsu (MCD) 3.png|Coach Furuoya Morisaki (MCD) 2.png|Morisaki Nankatsu Azumaichi (MCD) 1.png|Vs Azumaichi Tsubasa (MCD) 1.png|Tsubasa Tsubasa (MCD) 2.png|Overhead Kick Tsubasa (MCD) 3.png|Heel Lift Tsubasa (MCD) 4.png|Jumping Volley Tsubasa (MCD) 5.png|Tsubasa & Sanae Tsubasa (MCD) 6.png|Tsubasa & friends Drive Shot (MCD) 1.png|Drive Shot |-|Meiwa= Meiwa (MCD) 1.png|Meiwa FC Meiwa (MCD) 2.png|Meiwa FC Meiwa (MCD) 3.png|Meiwa Combi Hyuga (MCD) 1.png|Hyuga Hyuga (MCD) 2.png|Straight Line Dribble |-|Toho= Nankatsu Toho (MCD) 1.png|Nankatsu vs Toho Toho (MCD) 1.png|Toho Hyuga (MCD) 3.png|Hyuga Toho (MCD) 2.png Toho (MCD) 3.png|Coach Kitazume Toho (MCD) 4.png Toho Combi (MCD) 1.png|Toho Combi Tiger Shot (MCD) 1.png|Tiger Shot Sawada (MCD) 1.png|Sawada & Matsumoto Sawada (MCD) 2.png|Sawada Sorimachi (MCD) 1.png|Sorimachi Hyuga (MCD) 3.png|Hyuga & Sawada Wakashimazu (MCD) 1.png|Wakashimazu Wakashimazu (MCD) 2.png|Triangle Jump Wakashimazu (MCD) 3.png|Triangle Jump |-|Furano= Furano (MCD) 1.png|Furano Furano (MCD) 2.png Matsuyama (MCD) 1.png|Matsuyama Matsuyama (MCD) 2.png Matsuyama (MCD) 3.png Matsuyama (MCD) 4.png Matsuyama (MCD) 5.png|Matsuyama & Hyuga Matsuyama (MCD) 6.png Matsuyama (MCD) 7.png|Matsuyama & Yoshiko Eagle Shot (MCD) 1.png|Eagle Shot |-|Musashi= Misugi (MCD) 1.png|Misugi Misugi (MCD) 2.png|Overhead Kick Misugi (MCD) 3.png Misugi (MCD) 4.png|Jumping Volley Misugi (MCD) 5.png|Misugi & Yayoi Misugi (MCD) 6.png|Misugi & Hyuga |-|Otomo= Nankatsu Otomo (MCD) 1.png|Nankatsu vs Otomo Urabe (MCD) 1.png|Urabe Urabe (MCD) 2.png Urabe (MCD) 3.png|Urabe Nitta (MCD) 1.png|Nitta Nitta (MCD) 2.png Hayabusa Running Volley (MCD) 1.png|Hayabusa Running Volley |-|Others= Jito (MCD) 1.png|Jito & Sano (Hirado) Jito (MCD) 2.png|Jito & Sano Jito (MCD) 3.png|Jito Jito (MCD) 4.png|Jito Sano (MCD) 1.png|Sano Minamiuwa (MCD) 1.png|Ishida (Minamiuwa) Minamiuwa (MCD) 2.png|Takei Tachibanas (MCD) 1.png|Tachibanas (Hanawa) Tachibanas (MCD) 2.png|Tachibanas Triangle Shot (MCD) 1.png|Triangle Shot Triangle Shot (MCD) 2.png|Triangle Shot Triangle Shot (MCD) 3.png|Triangle Shot Tachibanas (MCD) 3.png|Twin Shot Skylab Hurricane (MCD) 1.png|Skylab Hurricane Skylab Hurricane (MCD) 2.png|Skylab Hurricane Skylab Hurricane (MCD) 3.png|Skylab Hurricane Soda (MCD) 1.png|Soda (Azumaichi) Soda (MCD) 2.png|Soda Video キャプテン翼（メガＣＤ）ＯＰ Captain Tsubasa (Mega-CD) Intro|Opening External links *[http://www.gamefaqs.com/console/segacd/home/570477.html Captain Tsubasa (Sega CD)] at Gamefaqs Category:Videogames